Ship-Wrecked on the Isle of the Lost
by Reincarnations
Summary: AU: Audrey, heiress to the company Enchanted Dominion, is forced into an arranged marriage. On a cruise to celebrate her friend's engagement, a storm appears, pulling her and a stranger-Gil-off the ship. They wash on the shores of a vacant island, Gil's old home. They fall in love, but soon uncover a secret on the isle, forcing them to leave a place they wish to stay at forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Brace yourself for another random idea, this time brought to you by the new song 'Good to Be Bad'.**

**And I have no idea why I'm getting ideas mainly for Gil x Audrey. They somehow became my OTP, even though they are a crack pairing. I ****might**** be the one responsible for others shipping this pairing. I firmly believe they will be a couple by the conclusion of Descendants 3.**

**Anyways, the lyrics that made me concoct this idea was '**_**Used to be lost/Now we're on the map'; **_**'**_**…let me hear ya shout/We're from the Isle of the Lost!'; '…you can take the VK out of the Isle/But you can't take the Isle out of the VK'. **_**I may eventually make references to the song in later chapters.**

**This is an ****AU**** fanfiction, as previously stated in the summary. The characters are in their early to mid-twenties and most have yet to meet one another. Some characters may be OOC.**

**Yes, this is rated 'M', but no lemons. It is only rated that way because there will be talks of sexual activities. **_**NO SEX SCENES**_**! If you have read any of my other stories or you follow me, you will know that this is my first 'M' rated fanfic. I never wrote fanfics of this rating before because I felt readers would lose respect for me and stop reading my other stories.**

**With that said, be sure to favorite/follow or leave a review if you think I should continue this story. I think this could be a six to eight chapter story. ****HOWEVER****: if I receive only one or two reviews within this next week, I will merely summarize what could have happened in the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chirping birds and the morning sunlight peeking through the cracks of the settling house awoke Audrey from her light slumber. Despite staying in a building that could collapse at any moment for any given reason, it definitely topped as Audrey's best night of sleep. It might have helped that sleeping beside her was an extremely handsome and _very _nude man she met only three months ago, the very same day that they arrived on the deserted island.

At age twenty-three, the man's ripped muscles were far more impressive than any professional body-builder. His tan skin grew slightly darker in the last three months from continuously cleaning up the island to make it more livable for the two of them. His blonde hair, though it appeared brown in the current light, flourished from just above his shoulders to a couple inches below. Audrey's ex had hair like his, but the ex's hair was obnoxiously curly and he refused to do anything with it, turning into a disastrous mop on his head.

A small smile formed as Audrey unconsciously drew circle's on the man's bare chest. The last three months with this 'stranger' have been more fun and adventurous than any part of her life. She couldn't help feeling grateful for the surprise tropical storm that overwhelmed their cruise ship. What could have been the worst phase of her life, turned into something spectacular. Audrey silently prayed they would never be found, so she could live in this remarkable fantasy forever.

And yet, her mind still lingered to the day before the storm hit, wondering what would have happened if she never caught her ex-fiancé sleeping with another woman in their room.

_That_ is where this story truly begins.

* * *

Before we start this story, you should know more about our main character!

People generally knew Audrey as the wealthy twenty-three-year-old heiress of the Enchanted Dominion. The Enchanted Dominion is an eco-friendly corporation that has the main objective of improving the environment. The business is responsible for inventing every bio-degradable product in the United States to lower the volume of pollution. Ever since Audrey's father took over the company in her grand-father's place, every three months of the last five years, a week has been dedicated to planting new trees to help combat air pollution—

Or, so Audrey believed.

Now, the Enchanted Dominion happened to be the richest company in the country, next to Auradon Defense—a security enterprise that allows people to hire private protection and creates surveillance equipment to protect people and their personal property. Almost every business in the world wanted—no, _needed_ to partner with Enchanted Dominion to get their product or service advertised globally, since they were the main discussion of nearly every news channel in the world. A close to bankrupting company named Castle of Dreams defeated the competition when the owner of Enchanted Dominion—Audrey's grand-father, Stefan—approached the owner of Castle of Dreams about a joint venture that would benefit both businesses.

Castle of Dreams could be best described as a rental car dealership turned into a taxi service. In the older days, customers could rent limousines, sport cars, mini-vans, and even charter buses at a reasonable, yet still over-priced, cost. Due to an awful business investment seven years ago, the company sold a majority of their assets to climb out of debt. The only vehicles left were the charter buses, which were used when the company converted into a taxi service.

The mass media soon discovered that the 'joint venture' would be a merge or unification of the two companies. Simply put, Enchanted Dominion would re-engineer the vehicles to be eco-friendly, have their logo on the side, _and_ receive seventy percent of commission.

Of course, Castle of Dreams did not originally agree to the conditions, since they would barely be benefiting. To appease them, Stefan added a certain stipulation that Castle of Dreams would get fifty percent of all future earnings when or if the heiress of Enchanted Dominion marries the heir of Castle of Dreams. _However_, if the heir were to do anything that would make the heiress call off the engagement, the business collaboration would end and the heiress could choose one estate that Enchanted Dominion helped Castle of Dreams obtain, whether it be finishing payments or constructing a building.

Sadly, one week after the contracts and business plans were either approved or signed, Stefan peacefully passed on in his sleep, a ghost smile gracing his dry lips. It frightened his wife, Leah, half to death, knowing a corpse laid next to her half the night without her previous knowledge.

In spite of a man's death, the previous terms were still upheld since Philip co-signed all the documents. He would fill in for Audrey until she married, as her grand-father formerly established. Of course, that would be soon since she had the arrange marriage with the heir of Castle of Dreams, who would take control of Enchanted Dominion—

Even though her parents tried convincing her it wasn't true.

The paparazzi described Chad Charming, the heir of the Castle of the Dreams, as the most dimwitted man in the world. He should have been held back every year of his high school attendance, but his parents paid off the school to let him advance to the next grade. The school had no problem taking the money or letting Chad continue with his schooling since he was the star athlete of every sport provided. He used to keep his hair short and straight, but then decided to grow it out so he could perm it. Chad claimed his 'new' hairstyle made him look even more handsome than he already was.

But Audrey begged to differ.

The poor heiress has been engaged to this mindless baboon for over five years, ever since her grand-father passed. Audrey was supposed to marry Chad when she turned twenty, but she skillfully argued about being too young and hardly knowing her fiancé. The owner of Castle of Dreams politely approved to postpone the marriage until she turned twenty-five.

Which meant Audrey had less than two years to find a way to call off the wedding.

Her friends—well . . . _friend_—tried conspiring ideas to do such that. Audrey's only friend happened to be the heir of Auradon Defense, Benjamin Florian, though Audrey called him 'Ben'. Audrey and Ben were close old childhood friends, mainly because anyone else tried to get something out of them, whether it be money or secrets about their families' business. Ben would take over his family's company once he married his fiancé.

Speaking of her friend's engagement, Ben invited all of his friends and his fiancé's friends on a week-long relaxing cruise vacation to celebrate, his treat; meaning he would have to pay for thirteen people, including himself. Audrey eventually convinced Ben to let her pay for her and Chad's room, so he would only have to worry about the arrangements of eleven people. Since this was a last minute idea, Audrey rented a two bed cabin while Ben settled for three three bed cabins and one two bed cabin.

First day of boarding the small cruise ship—containing about one-hundred-fifty passengers—Audrey arrived an hour early. Unbeknown of her fiancé, she spoke with the main desk about only her ordering or purchasing any accommodations the cruise ship has to offer and her 'roommate' does not have her permission to charge anything to the room.

While waiting for her other companions, Audrey rested on a lounge chair on the main deck with a notebook resting on her lap and a pen in hand. She spent some time trying to determine circumstances in which she could call off the engagement. When none came to mind within ten minutes that would work affectively, she changed direction by listing different tactics or techniques to help combat water pollution, air pollution, light pollution, etc. that Enchanted Dominion could use to further her business.

Not realizing how long she had been working, Audrey flinched once she glanced up from her notebook, coming face to face with an unexpected admirer. The admirer, or possible stalker, laughed gleefully at the heiress's reaction.

"Damn it, Mal!" Audrey exclaimed as she laid a hand over her erratically beating heart. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack or make me croak?"

Mal, a beautiful blonde-haired woman with purple tips about Audrey's age, snickered once again. "Save you from having to marry so soon," she teased good-naturedly. She gestured toward the general direction of the cabins. "Everyone's getting settled in their rooms. Ben and my brother Jay are helping my friend Evie with her luggage, four suitcases! I volunteered to search for you since we didn't see you when we boarded."

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully, though Mal detected a slight annoyance in the action. You see, Mal and Ben became a couple about seven years ago when she, her brother, and their two best friends abruptly transferred to Audrey and Ben's private high school half-way through the second semester of sophomore year. Mal attempted to get to know Audrey during their last two years of regular schooling, but the heiress blew her off every time.

"I've been thinking of new inventions for Enchanted Dominion," Audrey confessed as she continued to scribble more remarks. "I have a new solution to combat water pollution. A water harvester that collects trash, plastic, etc. from the bottom floor. It would be universal for any body of water."

Mal skimmed over the little annotations she could see. "I can create a sketch for the invention, if you'd like," she offered before adding with a mischievous smile, "to make up for giving you the heart attack."

Audrey chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "It's too bad it didn't actually work," she joked, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I wouldn't have to marry Chad if I was dead."

"But what about your enterprise?" Mal wondered, attempting to distract the heiress from contemplating suicide. "Someone will have to take over in your stead. Your father can't run it forever."

An idea emerged as naturally as a blink. An unpretentious solution to this miniscule yet plausible dilemma. "You know what," Audrey began as she straightened in her chair, "I _do_ trust you and you've been good for Ben. If something were to happen to me—whether it's an illness or I somehow go missing—_you_ have my permission to take over my business until I recover or I'm found."

Mal raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I'm going to need that in writing for someone believe me."

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Audrey reversed the page, writing on the flip-side the statement she spoke moments before. Once she finished, Audrey ripped the paper out of its binding and sassily gifted it to Mal. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Mal replied as sarcastically, folding the precious document and securing it in the pocket of her shorts. "Ben made dinner reservations for everybody for fifteen minutes from now. Maybe I could introduce you to Ben's friend? If you two became romantically involved, you could use him as an excuse to cancel your engagement with Chad."

Audrey adamantly shook her head in denial. "I don't need you to play match-maker for me." She hesitated to ponder a curious thought. "Although, you will have to familiarize me with everyone, since I only you know you, Ben, and the idiot."

"Anti-social much?" Mal pestered in a sisterly fashion before nodding her head in no particular direction. "Come on, I'll lead you to the restaurant so you don't get lost."

With a disgruntle sigh, Audrey begrudgingly rose from her seat, flattening the wrinkles of her pink designer dress—

Not knowing her vacation would last much longer than she or anyone expected.

* * *

Let's change direction to our other main character, Gil.

Gil _never_ wanted to go on this ridiculous retreat. He only agreed when his third best friend, Ben, practically groveled at his feet. Gil still couldn't believe he caved because of his 'Beast Eyes', Ben's version of the puppy dog eyes. Even after knowing Ben for seven years, one blink of Beast Eyes and Gil would do anything, within reason.

Gil and Ben became friends because their fathers were old childhood friends. The fathers hadn't seen each other in years, until Gil's family—two older twin brothers and his father—was forced to move from their home. His father got in trouble with the law, forcing fifteen-year-old Gil to find a place to live for a year. He couldn't reside with his adult brothers since they were unjustly arrested for the same crime as their father. Gil jumped from home to home, staying with Ben most days then transitioning back and forth with his other two friends. Due to his unstable living conditions, Gil couldn't go to school, forcing him to be held back a year.

Once he graduated high school, Ben's father immediately offered him a job at Auradon Defense as a product tester. Gil climbed the ranks, recently promoted as the head technician and programmer of all merchandise. During Ben's apprenticeship, he always went to Gil with new ideas, trusting his opinion on if the ideas are logically plausible. Gil would modify the designs slightly before Ben brings the proposal among the board, always giving Gil credit wherever possible.

Now, Gil wanted nothing more than to be back at work, encoding the new inventions for next weeks meeting. Instead, he has to make himself somewhat presentable for the dinner reservation in a few minutes. Speaking of which . . .

"I don't want to go." Gil proclaimed for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes. "I don't want to be here!"

"But we want you here," Uma persisted calmly with a pleading tone as she fixed her hair. Uma was a beautiful dark skinned woman with long raven hair with teal highlights, her favorite color. Gil deemed her as his second best friend, since he knew her longer than Ben, but shorter than their other friend.

"And so does Ben." Harry, Gil's first best friend with jet black hair and a peculiar fetish for hooks, added to soften Gil's resolve. "He invited you first before he extended the invitation to me and Uma."

A little information about Harry and Uma before we continue: Harry grew up with a sister a few months older and a sister a few months younger, none of which have the same mother. Uma was raised as an only child, never knowing her father. The two have been romantically involved for as long as Gil could remember and eventually rented an apartment together after high school. Uma works as a waitress at _Tiana's Diner_ while Harry works at a retail store for swords, guns, etc. They are barely able to afford rent each month, so Gil moved in to help with the bills.

"But he just _had_ to invite Chad Fucking Charming?" Gil shouted in anger, throwing a pillow at the wall to get rid of his frustrations. "That bastard's family ruined everything for me, my family, and everyone we know!"

"Apparently, his childhood friend is engaged to him," Harry explained as he threw on his favorite leather jacket and slicked back his hair. "It's an arranged marriage for a business deal. She doesn't want to marry him and has been thinking of ways to call it off, mainly so he doesn't ruin her grandfather's business."

Gil tilted his head curiously, intrigued by the confession. "Whose her grandfather?"

Uma glanced at Harry, who casually shrugged his shoulders, not caring about the subject anyone. She sighed, reluctantly announcing, "Her grandfather is Stefan."

Gil froze, his whole body shutting down at the statement. "Her grandfather is _the_ Stefan?" He repeated incredulously. "As in _King_ Stefan?"

"He's no monarch here," Harry argued. "Besides, he's been deceased for five years."

Gil groaned in dismay, falling back on his bed as he whined, "I want to go home!"

"You'll be back in a wee—"

"I mean our real home!" Gil interrupted, turning to speak directly at Uma. "We've been away far too long."

"We can't, Gil," Uma argued softly, feeling almost as homesick as her complaining friend. "I feel the same as you, but it's impossible. We've discussed this a thousand times before."

"But we're going to be five miles away tomorrow!" Gil pointed out as he sat up so his knees were to his chest. Gil has a minor case of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, which explains why he can't sit still long. "Why can't we jump ship and swim there?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the question. "Look, we're going to be late. Are you coming or are you going to stay and mope about something you can't change?"

Gil clenched his jaw, shaking his head in defiance. "I'm staying here."

Uma sighed in defeat. She knew Gil could be a stubborn about certain situations. There was no point in arguing when he's made up his obstinate mind.

Uma lightly pushed her boyfriend toward the exit, mainly so the dispute couldn't grow. "We'll be at the restaurant if you change your mind," she enlightened ever so softly. "Text us if you do."

As the couple left, Gil laid on his back as he scowled at the ceiling, reminiscing the conversation in his head. Over fifteen minutes passed before he unenthusiastically jumped of the bed with a grunt, knowing he was wrong. After shooting a text to Uma and Harry, he checked his appearance in the mirror. Satisfied that he looked half-way decent, Gil casually wandered out the cabin, making sure the door locked behind him.

He walked toward the end of the cabin hall, surging forward to politely open the entrance door for a beautiful brunette in an expensive pink dress. Her small smile made Gil's heart skip too many beats and she mumbled a 'thank you' in her angelic voice, taking his breath away.

Gil watched her gracefully stroll down the hall—

Not knowing he'd see her again much sooner than he expected.

* * *

Audrey and Mal arrived outside the restaurant a few minutes before the actual reservation, officially being the first to arrive. Soon, two other people arrived, a dark-skinned woman with her arm intertwined with man that had dyed black hair.

"Audrey, this is Uma and Harry," Mal introduced as she gestured to each 'stranger'. "They are old friends of mine. Uma and Harry," she paused to flamboyant wave at Audrey, "_this_ is Audrey, heiress to Enchanted Dominion. She and Ben are childhood friends."

Mal stepped on her tip-toes to peer behind her friends. "Where's Gil?" She wondered curiously. "Did he forget something in your room?"

Uma sighed softly, removing her arm from her boyfriend. "Gil's not coming," Uma revealed. "He's feeling homesick again. He'll message us if he changes his mind."

Mal pouted at the revelation. "But I wanted him to meet Audrey. . ."

Audrey rolled her eyes at her 'friend's' childish behavior, though she did feel a little disappointed. She kind of wanted to meet the man, just to see how well of a match-maker Mal truly was.

The four made small talk until the rest of the group arrived.

Well . . . almost everyone.

Ben scanned the small crowd, counting to see how many they actually had. "Where's Chad?" He interrogated anyone in general.

Jane, a shy woman that happened to be family friends with the missing person, pipped up. "I haven't seen since we went to our rooms." She shrugged. "Maybe he got seasick?"

Audrey sighed in annoyance. "I better check on him."

"Would you mind going to my room?" Mal requested as she fished her room key from her pocket. "I left my cell-phone in there."

"You're so needy." Nonetheless, Audrey sassily took the key. "I'll be back in a few."

* * *

After bumping into the handsome stranger in the hallway, the smile on Audrey's face fell once she heard the obscene noises arising from behind her cabin room door. Exhaling to contain her emotions, Audrey slowly opened the door, her face turning blank at the scene.

Casually laying on his back, a shirtless and pantless Chad Charming had his hands on the hips of an also naked woman straddling his waist. The dirty blonde hair woman appeared to be in her early thirties, with breast slightly larger than Audrey's. From the jewelry the woman wore, Audrey immediately deduced that the woman decided to cheat on her husband with a younger man.

Neither person decided to stop their actions, mainly because they didn't realize they had a spectator. The woman's back was to Audrey and was blocking Chad's view of the door.

Audrey cleared her throat, finally catching the attention of the two-timers. She adverted her gaze as the mystery woman climbed off Chad, bringing the blanket to her chest to cover up while Chad didn't bother hiding the tent in his underwear.

Without a second thought, Audrey removed her engagement ring—the one Chad's parents paid for—from her hand, placing it on the nearby dresser.

"I'm calling off the engagement," she announced. "Good luck explaining to your parents why the business plan fell through."

Grabbing her suitcase that she had yet to unpack, Audrey paused at the entrance-way. She gazed over her shoulder to look at the embarrassed woman. "Have fun with the one night stand," she commented sarcastically. "His sex drive is low and he's only four inches."

Audrey slammed the door behind her, wishing she could enjoy the horrified look on the cougar's face. After sending a message to inform her friend of what transpired, Audrey moved her belongings to Mal and Ben's room just a few doors down from her own. Setting her luggage against the wall, Audrey dramatically fell onto the abandoned bed. She wasn't upset about breaking the engagement. She was saddened at the thought that someone would actually cheat on her.

Though, she wouldn't linger on it for much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while since I first publish this story. As I said in the first chapter, I am going to summarize what would have happened in this story. Maybe if this attracts enough attention and reviews, then maybe I will start working on this story again.

As you may have remembered, the story left off with Audrey being cheated on by her fiancé Chad, though their engagement was an arranged marriage.

The next day, the cruise ship was just a few hours away from docking at another port. Audrey planned to leave the cruise then so she could go back home to tell her parents about the broken engagement and hopefully convince her father to turn over the company to her. Meanwhile, Gil was too aggravated about who was with them on the ship and decided to leave as well.

Both were on the main deck with their luggage, talking to their friends on opposite sides. The sky is very cloudy, and the sky is getting darker by the second. The waves are growing harsher and harsher until there's a strike of lightning. The wind picks up rapidly and rain starts beating down on the passengers. The captain makes an announcement about a strong, unidentified storm coming through and that every needed to get below deck for safety.

Well as Gil was about to follow his friends when he noticed Audrey struggling on the other side of the deck. It turns out the skirt of her dress somehow got caught in the railing and couldn't break free. Gil rushes over to help her as the storm is going stronger with every passing moment. As soon as Audrey is free . . .

A tsunami hits the ship!

The two are thrown over-board and are whisked away together in the ocean.

A couple hours later, they wash up on an abandoned island. Audrey is frightened and shaken about what transpired. Gil, on the other hand, is ecstatic and decides to drag Audrey inland, though he only had a vague idea who she was. Once they traveled further into the island with them introducing themselves on the way, Audrey asked he was looking for.

Before he could answer, they finally arrive at the center of a vacant town with run down buildings that appeared to have been abandoned for quite a few years.

Turning to face the woman, Gil dramatically outstretched his arms as he declared, "Welcome to the Isle of the Lost!"

It turns out that island was Gil's home, which he had said he missed in the first chapter.

While he lead Audrey around the ghost town to find supplies and the generator that powered the town, Gil told the story of how all of the citizens were unjustly forced to leave because a company bought the island and was going to use the island as a factory. The villagers could only bring their clothing, nothing more. By the time that the company paid for the re-homing of over five-hundred people, they went bankrupt, leaving the island to be abandoned.

With a little time, Gil managed to fix the generator as the sun was setting. With the street lights on, Audrey found the broken town to be beautiful.

Instead of trying to figure out a way to contact the outside world to reassure their friends that they were alive, the two spend the next few months trying to repair the sitting to make it livable again.

Meanwhile, their friends are busy trying to devise a search party for the missing duo. Chad wants to declare Audrey dead so he could take over her family's company. Mal argues that can't happen because Audrey entrusted the company to her, hence the paper Audrey signed in the previous paper establishing such. Mal is now in change of the company until Audrey is found. Nothing can change that.

The story would then shift to Audrey and Gil back on the Isle.

The two are enjoying each other's company one night in an abandoned house that had a stock-pile of liquor. They decide to open a couple bottles and might have gotten a 'little' drunk. Somehow the conversation changes to their relationship status. Gil claimed he never been in a relationship, but did have a one-night stand with someone at a club after his friends insisted that he needed to 'ease up'. It was the most horrible night Gil had ever experienced.

Audrey, slightly more drunk than Gil, told the story of how her parents forced her to get a birth control implant at fifteen because of her family setting up the arranged marriage with her ex-fiance. A week after she got the implant but before the arranged marriage was set up, Audrey confided in Ben—her only friend—that she didn't want her first time to be with someone she didn't care about or that didn't care about her. Ben offered to be her first and vice versa since he was a virgin. This was about a little over a year before Ben met the girl he was going to marry, so he wasn't cheating if that's what some of you were thinking. Because of Ben's generosity, Audrey had some reassurance of what 'making love' was supposed to be like.

Her second time was a few years later with Chad Charming. Audrey felt utterly disgusted by the whole event and was grateful that he never kissed her. She was practically pressured into sleeping with him and felt 'lucky' that she only slept with him twice.

After telling the story, Gil made a comment that Audrey didn't really hear. After downing a little more liquor, she became distracted as she started thinking about having sex with someone. When Gil asked her what's wrong, Audrey swoops forward and kisses him. Their kissing becomes a little heated and Gil ends up carrying her to the bedroom in the house, where they proceeded to have their first time together.

After that night, the two developed a 'routine', if you want to call it that. During the day they would work on another building in town, at night they would eat dinner together at Gil's home, and then proceed to 'make love' to end the day.

On their seventh month of being together on the Isle, they mutually agreed that they wanted to try to start a family. In the morning, they head to the 'doctor's office'. Gil uses the medical equipment to remove the birth control implant in Audrey's arm, though it takes some time since Audrey is acting a little risqué, running her hand under his shirt and down the front of his pants. Gil barely had enough time to wrap her arm before Audrey jumps on him. The two end up back at their home where the spent the day 'making love' in hopes of conceiving a child.

Nearly five months pass by and there is no signs if Audrey is pregnant like they were hoping. A week or so before the one-year anniversary of them being ship-wrecked on the Isle of the Lost, Gil tells more of his life that he hasn't told her before.

You see, when the island citizens were forced to rehome, the company that took them away from the home painted them as criminals and juveniles, mainly because they were care-free and dyed their hair unnatural colors. Gil had been in a bank with his father when a robber tried to hold the bank. Gil's father had a gun concealed on him and shot the robber in the leg. The robber dropped his gun and Gil's father kept him pinned until the cops arrived. The police ended up arresting Gil's father too for being a felon possessing a concealed firearm. The same scenario happened with his older brothers: they stopped a burglary and got arrested too.

Gil also mentioned that his friends—with the exception of Ben—grew up on the Isle too. Mal, her brother, and her friends grew up on the Isle too. All of them were affected by the company's tyrant decision, but there was nothing they could do at the time because they were just teenagers.

Audrey decided to trade information by speaking about her grandfather, Stefan. He believed in preserving the earth as much as possible and reversing the effects that humans created with all of their pollution. Every invention of his was incredible and whenever he presented it to the board, there were no problems or anything that needed to be tweaked. Audrey always wondered how he was able to make his inventions so flawless.

That's when Gil decided to let her in on the secret.

It turns out, Stefan played a big roll on the Isle and lived there off and on for many years until its 'destruction'. Every single one of his inventions were tested out on the Isle of the Lost before they were ever given to the 'big-wigs' on the mainland. The one invention he was most proud of were the street-lights that ran off of solar power. To combat light pollution, each light had a sensor and would power on only when someone was in range, or if it was raining of course. Stefan didn't have to worry about cars cruising by because the island had none.

The reason it was Stefan's favorite was because of celebratory nights. The town square was lined with those street lights, so whenever the people would do a large dance, the lights would flicker on and off, giving a much more party-like vibe. The island people loved him and his inventions so much that they called him 'King Stefan'.

After giving that explanation, Gil led Audrey to her grand-father's home at the far side of town, a simple two-bedroom house with a small living-room and kitchen. It was a perfect home for a family of three. A few days passed with Audrey spending most of her time looking through her grand-father's belongings to see what he left behind.

On the morning of the one-year anniversary of them being stranded on the island, Audrey discovered a letter written by her grand-father, but addressed to her. Reading it quickly, Audrey insisted to Gil that they have to leave and return to the mainland. She has some unfinished business and plans to set things right.

With Gil being a computer-wiz due to worker for Auradon Defense, they were able to send a message to their friends and a 'rescue' ship was sent for them. They had a nice reunion with their close friends, but Audrey wanted to get a few things taken care of. First thing she wanted to do was go to the doctor with Gil to check out the cut on her arm _and _to see about the status of something. After getting some good news, the two went to city hall to do something that would help with the press conference the next day.

The press conference was for Audrey to announce the end of the engagement between her and Chad, _and _to end the business deal with Enchanted Dominion and Castle of Dreams.

First, after Audrey broke the engagement, she declared that _she _was now the official owner of Enchanted Dominion, not her father. When her father tried to argue, Audrey reminded her father that once she married, the company would be passed on to her. At that, she showed her father her marriage certificate that showed her unification with her now husband Gil, and the paperwork from the doctor that showed she was five months pregnant with his baby.

Once that was settled, Audrey focused her attention to Charmings'. She reminded them of her grandfather's condition: she gets to choose any purchases that her grand-father helped to finish payments and make her own.

"I would like the deed to the Isle of the Lost."

When the Charmings tried to argue about her choice, Audrey read off the letter that her deceased grandfather wrote to her, which spoke of the corruption of Castle of Dreams and how her grandfather planned to give the island back to 'his' people, as they thought of him as their king. If he is unable to do so, then his last wish is for Audrey to do so for him as he knew she would love the island like he did.

The story would end a few months later with Audrey gazing at the newly booming island with her husband Gil at her side and their daughter, Alaura, in her arms.

What do you think? Should I fully write out this fanfic OR . . .

Should I make this into an actual book?


End file.
